Nine Months: Blue Bloods
by tivamcabby5
Summary: A short but sweet baby fic about Danny and Linda and if they had another baby, told by the baby to Danny. Second chapter is up, with Linda's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Months**** – By tiva_mcabby5**

**Just a quick one-shot about Linda and Danny and if they had another baby (which they should; that would be adorable) …This is told from the perspective of their baby, telling the story to Danny **

**PLEASE NOTE: I am NOT a mother and I am not pregnant. Therefore, I don't know that much about pregnancy and/or ultrasounds, etc. I'm a 15 year old writer, so please don't criticize me on any inaccuracies regarding that. Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes…I'm not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS belong to CBS and the creators and producers of Blue Bloods. The only thing that's mine in here is the name of their baby.**

Six Weeks

Mommy told you about me today, Daddy. You were so happy. She met you at the station in the afternoon and you took her to a room to talk. You had happy tears in your eyes when you said, "A baby?" And Mommy nodded and you hugged and cried together. When you came out, Jackie asked what was up, but you told her you'd tell her when the time was right.

Eight Weeks

You saw me for the first time today. You held Mommy's hand the whole time. You said that it had been a long time since the last time you had done this – almost eight years, Mommy said. I was excited to meet my big brothers. The nice doctor printed out pictures of me for you and Mommy to keep, so you can look at me whenever you want to.

Ten Weeks

You're happy that I'm not making Mommy sick anymore, Daddy. This thing called "morning sickness" lasts all day, I guess. I really didn't mean to make Mommy sick.

It was Sunday dinner tonight. You finally told everyone about me. Grandpa wouldn't stop smiling. Aunt Erin gave you and Mommy hugs. Sean asked where babies come from, and I don't think he believed your story about some giant bird dropping me off on the doorstep.

Sixteen Weeks

I'm starting to make Mommy's tummy stick out a lot. You like to talk to me by putting your head really close to Mommy.

Mommy was really grouchy the other day and she made you sleep on the couch. But you love her anyways and early the next morning she came out and asked you to sleep in your bed with us.

Eighteen Weeks 

You can feel me kick now! Sometimes Mommy will call you over and you'll put your hand on her tummy to feel me move around. I can hear what you say now, too. I like hearing your voice and Mommy's too.

You tell me lots of stories when Mommy's sleeping and you're still awake. Stories about our family and stories about me. Sometimes they're really funny!

Twenty Weeks 

I'm making Mommy eat all sorts of funny foods. She always seems to want ketchup. Ketchup on everything. You bought a big bottle of it and labeled it "Mom's Ketchup" and put it in the fridge. She eats it on ham and cheese sandwiches, eggs, Hershey bars, broccoli…

Mommy also always wants watermelon. Sean even said that you and Mommy should name me "Watermelon"…Please don't do that, Daddy.

Twenty-Two Weeks 

You took Mommy (and me!) out to dinner tonight. You went to your favorite Italian place and Mommy was really happy. Mommy loves to have smoothies, so you make them for her whenever she wants one.

Twenty-Four Weeks 

Today, you went up into the attic and brought down things you'll need after I'm born. The crib that Sean and Jack used was up there, and so were the changing table and the bassinet. You brought them all down and cleaned them all, and then put them in the room that's going to be my nursery. You washed all of the onesies and towels and blankets you found (twice) and folded them all perfectly. Mommy's always really tired, so you do a lot of stuff for her, which she really likes, Daddy.

Twenty-Six Weeks 

Mommy says I'm making her fat. But she still loves me, she says. You tell Mommy that she's beautiful and you love her and always will. Then, you give her a kiss and give me a kiss by kissing Mommy's tummy. I can't wait to meet you and Mommy, Daddy.

Twenty-Seven Weeks 

Aunt Erin took me and Mommy shopping today. We bought a lot of things for me: diapers, wipes, lotion, soap, socks, and onesies, among other things. We got onesies that could work on a boy or girl, and we bought a couple of pink blankets (you and Mommy already have blue ones that you used for Sean and Jack).

Twenty-Eight Weeks 

You and Mommy are trying to decide what to name me. My middle name is going to be Joseph if I'm a boy, but you have no idea if I'm a girl. You want to be surprised when I'm born, so you don't ask the doctor what I am.

Thirty Weeks

Even though she knows it's way too early, Mommy wants me to hurry up and get out already. She's crazy. It's warm in here.

Thirty-Two Weeks

Everyone has a bet going on if I'm a boy or a girl. Mommy, Aunt Erin, Jack, and Grandpa all think I'm going to be another boy. You, Uncle Jamie, Sean, Nicky, and Great-Grandpa Henry think I'm a little girl. Jackie just assumes she'll be wrong, so she doesn't put any money in. I like her, Daddy.

I sure hope this money is going into my college fund. If people bet on me, I should collect!

Thirty-Four Weeks

My nursery is all finished. The walls are light green and pale yellow so it'll work if I'm a boy or a girl. You and Uncle Jamie worked all night to finish painting it. You bought two sets of curtains and sheets – one blue, one pink – so you can put in the right color after I'm born.

Thirty-Six Weeks

I can hear everything you say really clearly now, so please encourage Mommy not to swear during labor!

Also, Jackie helped convince your sergeant to give you a couple of weeks off after I'm born, so you can help Mommy with me and Sean and Jack.

Thirty-Eight Weeks

It's getting so small in here! Mommy wants me out as soon as possible, but I'll come when I want to! Don't rush me!

Thirty-Nine Weeks

Today was the day I finally came! I woke Mommy up in the middle of the night. Oops! She woke you up and you called Aunt Erin so she and Nicky could come over to watch Sean and Jack. You drove really fast to the hospital, but Mommy didn't care. You even put on your siren to get people to move out of the way.

It took me another nine hours for me to actually get going. It was cozy! I didn't want to leave! Grandpa, Aunt Erin, Sean, Jack, Uncle Jamie…everyone was there waiting for me outside. You held Mommy's hand and she squeezed so hard you thought your hand was broken. But you did it anyways.

Finally I decided it was time to leave. I came out, but I had stuff in my mouth so I didn't cry. You and Mommy held your breaths. Then I cried, and so did you and Mommy.

The doctor said, Congratulations, it's a girl, and they put me on Mommy's chest. It was really bright and I cried, but I saw you and Mommy, and I wasn't scared.

You and Mommy named me Maeve Elizabeth. You like Maeve because it's Irish, and Mommy's sister's name is Elizabeth. I like it too.

**A/N: If you liked, please review! **

**Also, let me know it you'd like this story to continue (not past Maeve's birth…maybe I'll make each week a chapter and elaborate)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-TM5**


	2. Six Weeks

**Nine Months**** – By tiva_mcabby5**

**A little story about Linda and Danny and if they had another baby (which they should; that would be adorable) that was to be a one shot but got a lot of positive feedback …The perspectives will change from chapter to chapter…sometimes being a Blue Bloods character, sometimes Maeve, and sometimes the narrator (me).**

**PLEASE NOTE: I am NOT a mother and I am not pregnant. Therefore, I don't know that much about pregnancy and/or ultrasounds, etc. I'm a 15 (almost 16) year old writer, so please don't criticize me on any inaccuracies regarding pregnancy, etc. Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes…I'm not perfect and I'm tired. **

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS belong to CBS and the creators and producers of Blue Bloods. The only thing that's mine in here is the name of their baby.**

**Perspective: Linda**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Six Weeks

Danny had already left for work when it happened. I had already dropped the boys off at school. I was just getting ready to go to work myself when I smelled it. Barbeque. Why in the world my neighbor was grilling something at nine in the morning, I may never know, but I do know that as soon as I smelled it, I was sprinting towards the bathroom, arriving seconds before I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and wiped my face off, still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I brushed my teeth, three times to get the taste out of my mouth, and then it hit me. The last time that had happened…no, it couldn't be…the last time that had happened, the last time I'd been so sick so quickly like that…was when I was pregnant with Sean.

I paused to actually think this through. When could this…oh. OH. _That_ was when it could have happened.

Grabbing a package of saltines and my keys, I locked the door behind me and headed out to the nearest drug store.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Waiting for each of the three pregnancy tests I had taken to show up took what seemed like _hours_. Sure, I had been through this before, twice, but not in over eight years. It was like a whole new experience. One by one, a little message saying "PREGNANT" showed up on each of the tests. I looked down in amazement at my stomach. It was the weirdest feeling. I felt like a first-time mom again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had called Danny and told him I had made a chicken parm sandwich – his favorite – with last night's leftovers, and I said I'd bring it into the station for his lunch break. It was a slow day for him at the station, and he was free.  
>The officer at the front desk knew who I was, so they let me right in and I climbed the stairs up to Danny's floor. He smelled the warm sandwich as soon as I walked in, and he jumped up and gave me a kiss. I smiled and said hi to Jackie, and followed Danny into an empty conference room.<p>

Leaning against the table, he smiled and said, "Is there a special occasion for this?"  
>"Why can't a woman make her husband his favorite sandwich?" I said, laughing.<p>

"I'm getting the feeling there's something else, Linda." When I didn't immediately respond, he said, "Babe…Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" I asked. "Danny, God no, there's nothing wrong!" I smiled a genuine smile, and he looked confused. "Just…open the bag." I handed him the brown paper bag that had his sandwich in it.

He made a mischievous face and opened up the bag. Inside, on top of his sandwich, was another brown paper bag, but a smaller one. Setting the sandwich on the table next to him, he slowly unrolled the paper and pulled out a small Ziploc bag…and one of the positive pregnancy tests was in it.

He immediately gasped and tears came to his eyes. He looked up at me, a look of pure joy on his face. I started to cry happy tears and I couldn't stop smiling.

"A baby?" he choked out. I nodded and he set the test on the table and kissed me, then pulled back and said, "That's positive, right?"

"Danny, why on earth would I give you a negative pregnancy test?" I laughed again.

"I was just making sure, babe," he said, and he kissed me again. "When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago. I haven't scheduled a doctor's appointment yet, but I was going to as soon as I got back home. When are you off duty?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I'll call Dr. Kroemer and make an appointment."

"It's a date," Danny said, smiling from ear to ear. He kissed me again on the cheek. Looking up at the clock, I realized what time it was.

"I have to pick up Jack from school for his orthodontist's appointment in twenty minutes," I sighed. I was perfectly content with staying with Danny the rest of the day, but my son – and his teeth – needed me to get him to his appointment.

Danny kissed me one more time before I left. As I left the station, I heard Jackie ask him, "What's up, Reagan?"

Danny just told her he'd tell her soon, and I could tell he was still smiling.

**A/N:**

**Wow, sorry it's been so long! I've been crazy busy with school, softball, and track. I will try and update more regularly…thanks for reading and hope your new year is happy and healthy!**


	3. Eight Weeks

**Nine Months**** – By tiva_mcabby5**

**A little story about Linda and Danny and if they had another baby (which they should; that would be adorable) that was to be a one shot but got a lot of positive feedback …The perspectives will change from chapter to chapter…sometimes being a Blue Bloods character, sometimes Maeve, and sometimes the narrator (me).**

**PLEASE NOTE: I am NOT a mother and I am NOT pregnant. Therefore, I don't know that much about pregnancy and/or ultrasounds, etc. I'm a 16 year old writer, so please don't criticize me on any inaccuracies regarding pregnancy, etc. Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes…I'm not perfect and I'm tired. **

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS belong to CBS and the creators and producers of Blue Bloods. The only thing that's mine in here is the name of their baby.**

**Perspective: Linda**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Eight weeks

I regularly go to see my OB/GYN, but after calling her to tell her why I'd be coming in, and hearing her excited reaction, I knew this trip would be special. Dr. Ella Kroemer is my doctor, and has also become one of my close friends. She was there when both Jack and Sean were born, and I knew she'd be there for this baby too.

Danny and I had been two weeks earlier, the day after we had found out, for my first prenatal exam. Everything went fine and there is nothing wrong with me or the baby. Today, it's my first ultrasound.

Danny picked me up after his shift ended, and we went to my appointment. He couldn't stop smiling the entire drive, which made me even more excited. "You ready for this, Danny?" I asked, laughing.

"Babe, you have no idea how ready I am," he responded, turning into the parking lot.

"Did you tell Jackie yet?"

"Not yet, as we haven't told the rest of the family yet."

"Okay, just wondering." Danny pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. He was out of his seat and opening my door for me before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. "I'm pregnant, Danny, not an invalid," I said, giggling at his hospitality. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. "Now can we go?"

"After you, my dear."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, Linda," Dr. Kroemer said as she walked into the exam room. "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," I said, excited as ever.

"Well, I already know your families' health history, but anything new I should know about?"  
>"Nope," Danny and I said in unison.<p>

"Excellent. How about we talk about your symptoms? Any morning sickness?"

"Like clockwork. Every morning around five o'clock. Which is actually less than I had with either of the boys," I explained.

"I'll give you a prescription for the nausea. Now, how about we get started on that ultrasound?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pretty soon, a cold gel was being squeezed onto my stomach and a wand was running over it, searching for the baby inside of me. Finally, our little peanut showed up on the screen. Danny and I both gasped. He squeezed my hand – he had been holding it the entire time.

"There he or she is!" Dr. Kroemer said. "Do you know when your baby was conceived?"

"January 4th," I said. "I'm positive." Danny smiled. I slapped his arm.

"Based on this, I'd say you're about eight weeks pregnant. That makes your due date September 26th. Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes, please," I whispered, still in awe.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, babe," Danny said softly. "Since we've been here, getting an ultrasound."  
>"Almost eight years."<p>

"It's our little Peanut," Danny said, smiling. "I love you, Linda."

Dr. Kroemer returned with pictures of Peanut as I told Danny I loved him as well. "Here you go!" she said. "I'll see you guys back in a couple of weeks!"

Danny and I thanked her and left, huge smiles spread across our faces.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: AHH! So sorry it has been so long! This was just a little filler chapter…Next one will be longer, I promise! I hope to post that today or tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review, please!**

**-TM5**


	4. Ten Weeks

**Nine Months**** – By tiva_mcabby5**

**A little story about Linda and Danny and if they had another baby (which they should; that would be adorable) that was to be a one shot but got a lot of positive feedback …The perspectives will change from chapter to chapter…sometimes being a Blue Bloods character, sometimes Maeve, and sometimes the narrator (me).**

**PLEASE NOTE: I am NOT a mother and I am NOT pregnant. Therefore, I don't know that much about pregnancy and/or ultrasounds, etc. I'm a 16 year old writer, so please don't criticize me on any inaccuracies regarding pregnancy, etc. Also, apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes…I'm not perfect and I'm tired. Also, I know babies can't hear at this stage, but we're pretending Maeve knows what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS belong to CBS and the creators and producers of Blue Bloods. The only thing that's mine in here is the name of their baby.**

**Perspective: Maeve**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten Weeks

Today, it was Sunday dinner. That's always my favorite part of the week. It's always so yummy! Last Sunday, the food made Mommy sick. Everyone was confused about it (except her and Daddy), so Daddy just explained that she must have the stomach bug. I don't think Grandpa was fooled, though. He knows something's up.

I haven't made Mommy be sick since that night, though, which makes both Mommy and Daddy very happy. I can tell that Daddy hates seeing Mommy be sick. I hope he's not angry at me, because I really don't like seeing Mommy sick, either.

Anyways, we drove to Grandpa's house a couple of hours before dinner to hang out with Grandpa and Great-Grandpa Henry. There's this one part on the road that's really bumpy, and that's always so much fun to go over.

I'm still not making Mommy's belly show, so no one (except Mommy, Daddy, and apparently Grandpa) knows that I exist. That was all about to change.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you feeling any better, Linda?" Aunt Erin asked as she passed the mashed potatoes to Daddy.

"Huh?" Mommy asked, thinking that Aunt Erin knew already. "Oh, yes. Much better. Must have been a 24-hour thing." Right. Daddy looked and smiled at Mommy, who was completely red in the face.

This did not go unnoticed by Great-Grandpa Henry. "All right, you two," he said, gesturing at Mommy and Daddy, who were stifling giggles. "What gives?"

"Busted," Grandpa whispered.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Aunt Erin asked, completely confused.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Grandpa said, looking at Mommy and Daddy, who were both speechless.

"Danny?"

Mommy and Daddy knew they had no choice but to tell everyone right then and there. "Would you care to do the honors, babe?" Daddy asked Mommy.

"I asked you, Danny," Aunt Erin interrupted.

"Alright," Mommy said. "We'll say this together."

"Alright," Daddy gulped.

"In about 30 weeks," Mommy started.

"We're going to have to make room at this table for one more," Daddy finished.

Grandpa was smiling from ear to ear, but everyone else had no idea what they were talking about. Then Aunt Erin got it. "You're…" she whispered.

Mommy and Daddy nodded. "Pregnant, yeah," Mommy said, smiling as big as Grandpa.

There was about half a second of complete silence, and then Mommy and Daddy were bombarded with questions, hugs, and "congratulations" from everybody.

"I knew it!" Great-Grandpa Henry exclaimed.

"You did not know it!" Grandpa laughed back. "I did, though."

"When are you due?" Aunt Erin asked Mommy after she hugged her.

"Late September. The 26th," Mommy answered, hugging Nicky.

Sean and Jack were excited too, but Sean had a confused look on his face. "Dad?" he asked. "Where do babies come from?"

The look on Daddy's face was priceless, and everyone, except for him and Sean, started laughing. "Umm," he said, gulping again. "Well, do you know what a stork is?"

Sean nodded. "A really big bird."

"Exactly. Well, storks deliver babies on doorsteps." Daddy nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"…Okay…" Sean said, not sure if he should believe him.

Uncle Jamie quickly changed the subject. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"A month ago," Daddy said.

"A month?" Great-Grandpa Henry shouted in disbelief. "You left us in the dark for _a month_?"

"Sorry, Pops. We wanted to be sure," Daddy replied.

"Let's have a toast!"Grandpa said, even though dinner had already started. The adults raised their wine glasses and Linda, Nicky, Jack, and Sean raised their waters. "To family," he said. "And to this new little baby that will be welcomed with open arms."

"Cheers!" everyone said happily.

"We have ultrasound pictures as well," Mommy said. She passed around the pictures of me that had been taken yesterday. Everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed. I already felt loved in this crazy family.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Ah! This was supposed to be up on Wednesday at the latest! My computer freaked and wouldn't let me on it until today, so finally, here is the chapter! I am so sorry for the delay!**

**Please review – it makes my day!**

**-TM5**


End file.
